This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Connector assemblies having connector position assurance (CPA) features are known in the art. A typical CPA feature includes a CPA lock that is movable into a final lock or “full-set” position behind a housing lock. Some CPA features can be problematic for one reason or another. Common problems with known connector assemblies having CPA features include: engagement of the CPA lock as the connector assembly is being mated so that an operator assembling the connector assembly will feel the two-step locking and mating (and possibly halt the assembly process after the first locking step); an ability to mate the connector assembly with the CPA feature is positioned in the “full-set” position; and/or an ability to un-mate the connector assembly with the CPA feature positioned in the “full-set” position.
In view of the above remarks, there remains a need in the art for an improved connector assembly having a connector position assurance feature.